


Changed : Choice matters

by Sephiro92



Category: Changed (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Furry, Interactive Fiction, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephiro92/pseuds/Sephiro92
Summary: This fiction is based on the game Changed.The storyline will not follow the original story, I wanted to make a reboot of it with my perspective.In this fiction, you’ll live this journey from the eyes of Puro, but ! I wanted it to be interactive, choice matters !Yes your choices matter in this fiction because I’ll leave you the lead of Puro choice when it comes to make one.Each choice will influence the trust between Puro and the Human during their journey, leading to one of the twelves ending possible.The trust between the two main characters will be displayed on the top of each part, but don’t be fooled, a high level of trust doesn’t inevitably lead to the best ending ! There’s no good or bad choices, so answer truthfully when choices are given to you because once you take a decision there’s no turning back, the story will be permanent !Now it will be up to you for this story to end up written in tears, blood or ink...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. The begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is still being corrected

**Puro**   


* * *

Six years ago humanity faced a new virus who started to decimate the human species.  
The disease was spreading too fast and the human didn’t had the time to react properly to this crisis, this is why they dedicated an entire high security secret facility to study and test samples of the virus to find a cure to this disease by kidnapping some people randomly for their tests.   
At some point the scientist concluded that only the human could contract the disease, and tried to develop a cure by combining some animal DNA to some human subject to cure them or preventing them from getting the virus.   
The first tests were conclusive, 100% of the tests subject had curbed the virus, then some strange thing started to happen.   
All the test subjects started to mutate into shapeless gowey creatures strangely looking like an animal.   
Quickly all the subjects was put in quarantine and started to act with a strange behavior, they were trying by many ways to be in contact with human, some of them acted aggressively and some of them even tried to lure their prey taking shape of some appealing creature, the scientist named it the “Transfurmation”.   
With those results, the cure was not ready to be released and some tests had to be done to not turn all the population into gowey furry, so they continued to do some research on some of the samples and started to study those resulting creatures.   
Some of the humans subject were used to study the behavior of those creatures toward them and it appeared that those gowey furry creatures are naturally attracted by human like a need, once the creature in contact with those creatures, they started a process of assimilation, the gowey furry melt it appearance to fully cover the human wis is DNA resulting after a little bit of time to a fusion between those two entity resurrecting as a new stronger creature.   
With further research it seems that when those creatures begin to decay they start to dry, leaving a crystal behind them, some samples of those crystals were taken by the scientist to study it.   
Months passed and the research was not conclusive, most of the human subject had already been turning into gowey furry because of the tests and the scientist had no clues about what’s happening outside the facility, the pressure was too much for some of them and a riot started.

Some of them had enough experimenting with inhuman treatment to people and decided to release all the subjects from their cell.  
All the gowey furry started to chase and assimilate the human scientist in the facility, they tried to fight back or hide, but in vain.   
In an emergency state like this, the one who was in charge of the security maintenance decided to lockdown the facility because if just one of those creatures had to leave, the doom of humanity.   
The facility had everything for the remaining humans to survive, a garden for food, a pool of water filtered for more than ten years for more than hundred people.   
But it was just a question of time before those creatures assimilated them…

Five years after the riot, all the facility was still shut, no trace of any human was left in the facility and the gowey creature has established their nest in it.  
They were two main types of those gowey creatures who were natural enemies, the white one and the black one.

In the middle of this jungle in the black nest, a new born black gowey creature has been born from one of those crystals.  
Like his brother and sister he started to fulfill his purpose inside the pack, until he encountered something who changed his inert self, a book of pictures for children.   
Intrigued by it he started to chew it at first, it was not edible, then he opened it, a tons of colorful pictures were in it, his eyes shining by such a beautiful thing.   
Proud of his discovery he brought back the book of pictures to his brother and sister to show them, of course this was not food so they didn’t have any interest in it.   
Soon the little creature discovered another book, but this one had no picture in it, only a strange symbol that he didn’t understand.   
While growing up, the little black gowey creature started to look more like a wolf with a white mask, but in contrast to his species, he was always seeking for more books instead of providing the pack with food.   
After studying so many books the black gowey creature started to enunciate his first incompréhensive word in human language “Pu.... Ro...”, proud of him he decided to name himself after that.

Of course the pack had enough of him, he was not one of them no more, and Puro had been kicked out of the pack by his own species.  
Puro didn’t understand what he had done wrong and started to feel sad about it.   
By many ways he tries to claim back his place in his pack, in vain…   
Sadly Puro started to live on his own in a place in the middle of the facility.   
Lot smarter than his own species, Puro knew how to gather food and water more efficiently than anyone, but his loneliness started to grow up inside his heart.   
Puro was spending his whole time at a library he found by exploring the facility, with that he learned how to speak human language and even how to write.   
Who were those humans who wrote those books ? Where are they ? Puro was wondering all along.   
Puro lends his hand to some scientist reports who made him understand who humans are and who he’s compare to them.   
He studied all those reports to find out that he was stuck in a big facility, Puro's curiosity about the outside world was too tempting, he started to gather some of his book and started to explore further of the facility, trying to find an escape to the facility.   
After days of getting out of the facility, he found out that it was well shut and the only other way he didn’t explore was the white latex beast territory.   
There was no exit, Puro was stuck.   
Puro came back to his place feeling despair and loneliness, as always Puro came back to the library to spend more time learning.   
One day when Puro was too bored to read anything, he decided to explore a little more the facility.   
When he was sneaking around, Puro found a big dusty cylinder which seemed to be still functional, curious he cleaned some of the dust from the front to find out this was a container with a human in there, maybe the last of them remaining in this whole facility.   
Puro was so happy with this discovery, he tried to open the container by himself but stopped instantly because of the hesitation.

What am I doing ? I might do wrong, what if I damage the container ? Puro was hesitating to do anything.  
Then Puro started to get so paper leaving instructions for the human to lead him to the library safely for the day the human will wake up.   
After all the instructions placed for the human, Puro came back to his life place humming in joy, wondering when the human will wake up and what he’ll do with him.   
While Puro was eating some fruit at his life place he was wondering how the human will react to see him, will he be afraid of me ? Will he be ok to talk with me ? But in his inner self a part of him wanted to assimilate the human.   
If I assimilate this human I’ll get stronger… I could claim my place back to my nest… Or even be able to finally leave this facility, was he wondering.

A lot of questions and possibilities go through Puro’s head this night, but It was maybe a little bit early to think of that, the human could never wake up after all…  
Time passed and Puro was still reading more and more books to the library with all those questions about the human in head.   
Suddenly all the light went off for a few seconds, it seems like there was a power outage, but Puro didn’t really mind it, he was too much into his books to even bother checking what was up with the light.   
Hours later the door of the library opened, Puro checked a little bit what was up before heading back to his book, it was just someone who just entered the library after all…   
Someone ?! The human was standing still looking straight at Puro who slowly raised his head to contemplate the human.   
He was exhausted, like he had to run a lot to finally reach the library.   
Puro was emotionally shocked, finally all this effort and patience had brought him the human, what should he do ? Will the human understand him ? Will he be friendly toward Puro ? Or should he rather assimilate him ?   
It’s like time has stopped for Puro to make a choice…   
  


_It's time for the reader to leave in comment which choice Puro need to make :_  
  
  
 **1) Communicate with the human** ( I was so lonely since now… I want to befriend the human so I could have someone to talk to me… Let's try not to scare him, he might be confused after all…)

**2) Attack the human** ( My body is telling me to assimilate him… He looks not that strong but it should be enough to give me enough strength to finally get out here…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the votes will be taken into account the next week after the first vote.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is still being corrected
> 
> Previously the votes ended up to :  
> 1) Communicate with the human ( I was so lonely since now… I want to befriend the human so I could have someone to talk to me… Let's try not to scare him, he might be confused after all…)

* * *

Puro stayed seated in front of the human who was looking at him exhausted but his eyes were telling that he was ready to defend himself if needed.  
Puro’s body was shivering with excitement and hesitation, not knowing what to say.  
  


**Puro** : “He… Hello Human… Don’t be afraid I’ll not attend to do anything to you… I promise...”

The Human made a strange face, like he was surprised about the fact that Puro talked to him.

**Puro** : “Oh… You maybe don't understand me ? I’m sorry I’ve tried to learn how to speak on my own...”

**Human** : “I understand you… I was just surprised to see a monster talk to me when all the others tried to eat me...”

Puro stood up in joy and stepped toward the Human, dropping the book he was on.

**Puro** : “So you understand me ?! Oh finally ! I’m so happy that you are here Human, you--”

**Human** : “Back off !” the human shouts at Puro while taking a step backward.

Puro freeze instantly surprised by the aggressivity of the human.

**Puro** : “I… I’m sorry… I’m a monster after all… I should not have approached you like this… After all we don’t really know each other and my kind tried to assimilate you all the way here, so it’s pretty understable… But please Human don’t shout at me like that… I just wanted to--”

**Human** : “To what ? I’m pretty curious because I can easily pretend that you are the one who left all those notes who led me there right ?”

**Puro** : “Yes Human ! It’s I ! Puro who helped you to reach the library safely.” Puro said proudly.  
  


**Human** : “Yeah… Safely… Well thank you anyway for that, but--”

**Puro** : “The Human thanked me ?! No one ever thanked me before… It’s such a pleasant feeling… I’m happy to have you here !” Puro said in joy.

**Human** : “Yeah talking about that, why did you lead me here ? You know some intelligent species use that kind of process to lure their prey to eat them...”

Puro was sweating a little and tried to not cross the eyes of the Human.

**Puro** : “Well… Puro had that kind of possibility in mind… But don’t be afraid Human please ! I’ve changed my mind about that and I’ll never do that… Trust me.” Puro said, sneering nervously.

The Human crossed his arm looking at Puro severely.

**Human** : “So you’ll not mind if I don’t really trust you.”

**Puro** : “Oh yes I understand perfectly, but Puro will build trust with the human so they’ll be best friends forever ! Wait, I have a book that's talking about that !” Puro said before running to his piles of books searching for the ‘relationships and trust’ book.  
  


**Human** : “Yeah that will not be necessary… So if you did lead me here, what was for ?”

Puro stopped to search his famous book and turned toward the Human.

**Puro** : “I… I wanted to have someone who could understand me and speak to me… You know Human, Puro is maybe a monster like all of those you encounter, but Puro is different from them, I’ve been kicked out of my pack while I was younger because I was interested in things that my species should not be supposed to be interested in and since this day I live alone… I don’t really know how long I’ve been on my own hoping for someone like you to come… Puro doesn't want to be lonely no more…” Puro said scratching his arm because of the pressure.  
  


The Human looked at Puro, kinda sad for him.

**Human** : “(Yeah loneliness can be a real pain in the ass, even to me… I was running alone since I woke up...); Tell me, according to what you said there are no more humans except me remaining in this building right ? So why didn’t you get out of this building to find other people to befriend ?”

**Puro** : “I wish I could… But most of the doors are locked and there’s no way out...”

**Human** : “It’s obvious when I think about it, a monster outbreak could put the entire world in danger…” the Human said before starting to seem a little frustrated, like he started to have a headache.

**Puro** : “Are… Are you ok Human ?” he asked the Human, caring about his state.

**Human** : “Yeah… You said that you want to be my friend ? That you want to build trust with me ? Here’s your chance, I need you to answer some questions… Since I woke up I feel weird, like my memory is blurry… I don’t even remember my name and when I’m trying to remember some memory, it becomes painful in my head… The only thing I remember was a road, I think I was getting home and next… Nothing… Do you know what the hell happened to me ? How did I end up here ?”

**Puro** : “I’m sorry I have no clue of who you are, but I can tell you that we are inside a scientist complex ! It was written on paper that I found while I was trying to find an exit.”

**Human** : “I’ve passed by some laboratory stuff to come here, so I was already aware of that… Do you know how many years I’ve been inside the sleeping container ? Or even when the outbreak happened ?”

**Puro** : “I… I don’t know how long you’ve been here… And about the outbreak, I was born after it so I don’t know when it happened…”

**Human** : “So you are clueless as I am… That won’t help me to find out in which situation I’ve been put in...” the Human said kinda disappointed.

**Puro** : “I’m sorry Human… Puro which he could help you more than that… But maybe you’ll find out with the reports I’ve been gathering !” Puro said excitedly before going for the reports he left on a desk in the library.

**Human** : “Yes ! That is actually a good idea !”

Puro came back with a few sheets of paper to the human who was still nervous about the idea of getting too close to the monster.

**Puro** : “Oh yeah sorry Human… Here I’ll leave the reports here on the floor...”

**Human** : “Thank you...”

While the Human started to read the reports, Puro was coming back to his book resuming where he was before.

**Puro** : “You know Human, for me it’s like I’m talking to my creator ! After all we were created by humans. How exciting !”

**Human** : “I don’t really understand the purpose of your creation by my kind if it’s to be assimilated like you’ve said before… Also according to the date of those reports, it was written the same year of my last memory but I can’t really remember if it’s true or not...”

**Puro** : “I’m sorry that I can’t really help you with that… But now we are not alone anymore ! And if your purpose is to get out of this building, your friend Puro will gladly help you !”

The Human couldn’t refrain to smile facing the enthusiasm of this eccentric creature.

**Human** : “Well indeed I want to leave this building, and we are not properly ‘friends’ to be fair.”

**Puro** : “I… I understand, Human… After all I’m a monster and you are a human...” Puro said sadly.

**Human** : “Not wait ! That's not what I meant by that… I mean that friendship should be based on mutual trust and I’m not really ready to give you that much trust as I’ll do for a friend… Let's call us partners until we find a way to leave this building.”

**Puro** : “Partners ?! Puro will be happy to be your partner !”

**Human** : “Well before we settle this, you have to promise me to not try anything funny against me, ok ? Because if you do, our trust will be broken forever and you’ll never be able to be my friend or even partner no more, do you understand me ?”

**Puro** : “I promise ! Human you can trust me I’ll never let you down ! Oh I’m so happy Human !”

**Human** : “Oh and one more thing, can I touch you without putting myself in danger ?”

**Puro** : “Of course you can, Puro will not try to assimilate you !”

**Human** : ”(I have a bad feeling about this…); So promise done, let settle our mutual trust.” The Human said before his hand for a handshake.  
  


Puro saw the Human lending his hand toward him and decided to mimic him without shaking his hand.

The Human looked at Puro without understanding what was going on before catching that Puro had absolutely no idea of what handshake was.

**Human** : “Well… You are supposed to shake my hand to a mutual agreement...”

Puro was a little bit embarrassed at not knowing that and came up to shake the Human hand vigorously.

The Human was afraid of Puro when he felt his hand grasping his.

**Puro** : “I’ll not disappoint you Human ! You can now ask Puro if you need to do partner things !”

The Human smiled nervously while Puro was still shaking his hand again and again.

Suddenly the Human stomach started to grumble loudly, Puro jumped backward in fear.

**Puro** : “I’m sorry Human ! I didn’t intend to do such a thing, you have to trust Puro !” he said in panic thinking that the grumbling was his fault.

**Human** : “Don’t worry Puro it’s not your fault, I’m hungry that’s all… I don’t remember having eaten anything since I came out of my container...” he said while his stomach was still grumbling.

**Puro** : “Puro is really relieved that he was not the cause of the grumbling, but if Human are hungry, I have some oranges to spare. Just don’t eat all, Puro needs to eat too...” Puro said, pointing to an orange bag.

**Human** : “Thank you Puro, but you are sure that those oranges won’t do something strange to me ?” The Human said kinda cagey.

**Puro** : “I can’t tell. Puro never saw humans eating oranges before...”

**Human** : “(Well better eating those oranges than starving to death… Here comes nothing…)” he said before starting to eat some oranges.

The Human was eating oranges with the fear in his guts, scared to be poisoned or even worse while Puro was watching him anxiously.  
At the end it was normal oranges, so the human had no problem eating those.

Puro started to eat some oranges with the human, observing him all along, happy to finally fit with someone who can understand him.

Puro showed the Human the whole library, what kind of things he had discovered since he was here and some of his personal creation.

The Human followed Puro out of the library to the ventilation system to end up at Puro’s place, a giant pillow as bed, a ton of books from the library, distilled water, a various bag of fruit and some drawn pictures made by Puro put on the wall.

**Human** : “Wow ! You did all of this by yourself ?!” he said, contemplating what Puro had done to the place.

**Puro** : “Yes ! Puro was here for quite a while, this place is in the middle of the building and as a monster I can fit into the smallest ventilation system to go wherever I want ! I even did a map of the building here.” Puro said enthusiastically, giving a map that he had done himself.

**Human** : “Oh now I understand why you choose this place, from here you are close to the supply you need, this is pretty smart !” he said impressed of the organisation of Puro

**Puro** : “The Human said that I was smart ! Don’t make Puro blush Human I don’t think I could handle such emotional charge” Puro said, wandling shyly.

**Human** : “(What a strange monster)” The Human thinks with a smile on his face to see Puro being so reactive to every remark he says, “Well, partner lets try to find out how we can get out of this building !” he said taking the lead back to the library.

Once at the library the Human looks at the map that Puro makes, to go to a dead end marked with many interrogation points.

**Human** : “Tell me, why are there interrogation points here on your map ?”

**Puro** : “Puro never passed this part of the building, there’s a locked door and if I remember correctly there is a digit to open it, but Puro never finds out the code anywhere...”

**Human** : “I see… You don’t mind if we go there ? I want to see if you didn’t have missed something.” The Human said looking at the map.

**Puro** : “Of course not, Human seem to be smart; if you find out what Puro missed, we could finally progress to get out of this building !”

Progressing through the building the Human suddenly stops making Puro bump into him.  
  


**Human** : “Tell me Puro, I’ve noticed there's a different kind of monster in this building, so tell what kind of relationship you have with that kind ?” The Human whispered, silently pointing at some gooey white monsters.

**Puro** : “We are natural enemies...”

**Human** : “Do you think you can handle them ?”  
  


**Puro** : “Ahem… Puro is not really the stronger of his kind… It’s pretty much the opposite...”

**Human** : “What a pain… There’s another door here but I don’t really know what could be behind... Let try to find out how to pass them without--”

Suddenly a white gooey thing fell up from the ceiling vent behind them.  
The Human and Puro slowly looked at it, staying still as possible, but the white gooey monster started to scream, alerting the other on the front of their presence.

**Human** : “Time to run, partner !” he said while running through the door who was shut, seeing it as a better option than facing multiple enemies at onces.

Puro followed the Human running around the corridor until they found a place where they could hide until those other creatures passed by them.

Once those things were away, they got back where they were supposed to go at first.

**Puro** : “The Human were fast, the white latex creature will never catch him...” He said to the Human all smiley.

The Human didn’t answer because he was catching his breath, but he was a little bit pissed off to see that Puro sees their condition more as a game than a situation where they are in danger.

**Human** : “Here we are, it seems to be safe as far as I can see, let's investigate this room before doing anything...” he said while looking at the shutted door and the digit pad beside it.

Puro was kinda curious to see how the Human will face this problem.  
The Human was looking at some warning message on the wall and mumbling about testing some random codes, then he started to look around the room.

But Puro wanted to be useful to the Human, he wanted to help him, to make their trust and their relationship grow, he started to look all around the room to find out how he could help the Human to solve this problem.

  
  
It’s like time has stopped for Puro to make a choice…

_It's time for the reader to leave in comment which choice Puro need to make :_

  
**1) Try as many codes as possible until the Human finds out something useful** ( If I randomly press buttons on the digit I’ll probably guess the codes and the Human will be proud of me !)

**2) Search the room randomly to find something interesting** ( I should do the same thing that the Human does, I never find a way to open this door, maybe if I look one more time little further I’ll be able to show the Human something useful !)

**3) Stay still, I’m sure the Human will figure out something to open the door** (I want to help the Human with this door but I don’t really know what to do… I might do something wrong if I try… I’d better let the Human figure out how to open this door, he's a lot smarter than Puro after all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the votes will be taken into account few days after the first vote.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is still being corrected
> 
> Previously the votes ended up to :  
> 2) Search the room randomly to find something interesting ( I should do the same thing that the Human does, I never find a way to open this door, maybe if I look one more time little further I’ll be able to show the Human something useful !)

* * *

While the Human was searching for a clue that could lead to finding the door code, Puro was paying close attention to what the Human was doing.

Puro watches the Human searching closely every cupboard and every shelf in the room. 

Then Puro started to do the same thing on his side, searching randomly for something that the Human could find interesting.

At some point Puro found an astrologie book, he never heard of that kind of book before or even what astrologie was, his curiosity pushed him to open the book to read it a little.  
After Puro read some pages of this new fascinating book, a piece of paper dropped on the floor from the book, Puro took it and started to read it aloud.

**Puro** : “ ‘Code = Moon ninety degree’.”

**Human** : “What ?!”

**Puro** : “Human ! Human I did it ! I found a clue !” Puro said all happy of his discovery, bringing back the piece of paper to the Human.

The Human looks closely at the piece of paper, turning it over and over to not miss any information.  
  


 **Human** : “Good job Puro ! You saved us so much time !” The Human said congratulating Puro.

**Puro** : “Puro is happy that he’s useful to the Human.”

The Human quickly looked around the room searching again in every cupboard.

**Human** : “Here it is !” He said taking out a moon globe from the cupboard before starting to rotate it to find what the piece of paper was talking about.

**Puro** : “So Human, what is a moon ?”

**Human** : “Huh ? It’s like a giant rock floating in space, it looks like the globe I have in my hand right now. And us, we are actually on earth it’s also a big rock cover of grass and water floating in space… I’m not that good with space things to be fair but it's almost what I told you, but more complicated...” The Human tried to explain to Puro while being focused on the moon globe he has in hands.

**Puro** : “Oh I see… And what does the degree have to do with the moon ? Is the moon hot rock or something ?”

**Human** : “No, I mean ‘degree’ has multiple significance, in the case of what was written on the piece of paper it’s more about the angle… But which one damn it ! I’m turning this globe in every angle and I can’t find anything about the code !” He explained to Puro before getting angry against the moon globe.

**Puro** : “ ‘it’s more about the angle’...” Puro said to himself looking straight at a poster of the solar system.

Puro started to lean his head at ninety degrees alternatively right from left looking at the poster while the Human was struggling with his moon globe.

**Human** : “Damn it ! That’s making no sense ! Ninety degrees from where ?!” The Human said out of patience before looking at Puro doing his clock ticking thing with his head, “Huh Puro ? Are you ok ?”

**Puro** : “Oh ?! Yes, Human Puro is fine. I’m just--”

**Human** : “Wait ! The poster...” The Human said, interrupting Puro before leaning his head on the same angle as Puro, “Moon… Moon ! Puro you’re a genius !” He said before rushing at the digit panel next to the door

**Puro** : “What ?! Human, you should explain to me what I’ve done ?!” Puro said confused but excited.

**Human** : “The moon, ninety degrees ! It makes sense now ! I was wrong to search the answer directly on the moon itself ! The name ! Moon turned at ninety degrees, on the poster it looked like a series of numbers ! 3002 ! I didn’t figure it out until you started to lean your head at the poster !”

**Puro** : “So Puro helped the Human to find out the code for the door ?!”

**Human** : “More than that Puro, you basically find it by yourself at this point ! Thank you !” The Human said to Puro really happy to finally move forward.

**Puro** : “I’m so happy to be that useful to the Human ! Puro is proud to be your partner !”

**Human** : “Yeah to be fair I’m glad that you are here with me… You know I could be stuck in this room for days without your help, and without that… I’m happy to not be alone here… Thinking of how long you’ve been by yourself in this facility… I don’t think I would have the same patience as you…” The Human said to Puro, kinda melancolic.

**Puro** : “I’m glad that you are partnered with Puro. But Puro waited because he had faith that someday he’ll find a way to get out and see the world. But Puro was too weak to do it all by himself...”

**Human** : “You’re wrong Puro, you’re indeed not the strongest of your kind, but you are strong… If I had been in your position, I probably would have turned insane because of the loneliness and I think I would've let myself be assimilated rather than thinking of living alone for the rest of my life… So don’t think that you are weak because you’re not strong as some of your kind or even intelligent than me because what I see in your eyes right now is a monster who have determination to get out of this fucking facility ! So partner ! What are we waiting for ?! The sky is waiting for us to see it !” The Human said to Puro to motivate him while lending him his hand for a handshake.

**Puro** : “I… Puro wants to get out and feel the sun on his face !” Puro said shaking the hand of the Human wildly, “But what ‘Fucking’ mean ?”

**Human** : “Oh… It’s… Nothing, I may have said this word by mistake, but don’t repeat it...”

Once the Human tipped the code on the digit the door opened, both the Human and Puro was happy to have some progression about their journey.  
Slowly and carefully the Human was leading the way to this new unexplored area, as they were going further they started to smell a strong chlorine odor, like at a swimming pool.

While the Human was going through the corridor something grabbed his ankle and made him trip on the floor, it was one of those white gooey creatures who came through draining on the side wall.

The white slimy creature started to slowly spread on the Human foot, Puro tried to help but the Human was kicking again and again the creature out of his feet against the wall like he was more angered than frightened by this white latex monster who wanted to assimilate him.

Puro wanted to help the Human as he was watching the angered Human starting to punch the creature attached to his feet, but in the process Puro took by accident a hit from the Human who made him fall on the floor.  
To enraged, the Human didn’t notice that he hit Puro, continuing to hit the white gooey creature who was already off his feet, inert on the floor.

Once he was done with the white creature, he started to calm down, panting because of the rage, but suddenly he realized that he hit his partner by accident, Puro was sitting scratching his face almost crying. 

**Human** : “Oh shit Puro ! I’m sorry I… I didn’t mean to--” The Human said going for Puro to take care of him.

**Puro** : “That’s okay, I’m fine, you didn’t hurt me that much you know.”

**Human** : “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hit you, I’ve panicked and I didn’t pay attention to you… I’m really sorry Puro where did I hit you, let me take a look.” The Human said looking where Puro was supposed to be hurted.

**Puro** : “I’m fine Human, don’t worry… The most important is that you are fine.”

**Human** : “Yeah… Yeah of course I’m but if I start to lose my cool every time, you might be hurt really badly…“ He said, touching Puro’s cheek to see if there is any hematoma.

**Puro** : “Human I’m glad that you’re so gentle with Puro but I’m fine. I promise.”

**Human** : “I’m sorry partner… I have some anger problems, since I’m out of my container I feel threatened from everywhere… I’m always overreacting when I’m attacked… I’ll try to keep my calm the next time that kind of thing happens and let you help me properly...”

**Puro** : “Excuses accepted Human, but we should keep going before some more come back from this draining.”

**Human** : “You… You’re right...” he said, lending a hand to Puro to lift him up.

Both of the partners continued to walk to their next room while Puro was watching the inert white latex monster, remembering how the Human was looking like when he was hitting this creature, worrying more about what the human could do because of his temper than anything else.  
The Human is a great ally or it could be a terrible foe too, but still the main objective was to get out of this building as soon as possible.

After minutes of walking the Human and Puro arrived at what was looking like an internal hydraulic station.

The floor was flooded and some unreadable paper notes were too soak to be readed, but by chance some archives were still readable mentioning some experimentation with water creatures and vaccines, followed by some photos of people being transformed into creatures by other creatures.

**Human** : “(What was going on here ?! This facility was made to cure something ? It might be obvious with all the research labs on the way… Those creatures are the thing that humans tried to cure ? That might be logic too, they tried to assimilate me many time already...)” He thinked looking at Puro.

**Puro** : “What ? Does the Human find something interesting ?” Puro said, looking at the Human naively.

**Human** : “Do you know anything about a virus or something like that ?”

**Puro** : “Mmh… Puro doesn’t remember anything about a virus.”

**Human** : “According to this report the humans here were trying to find a cure to a virus by testing samples on animals, but there’s some pictures of people being used to see the effect of the assimilation by creatures like you…”

**Puro** : “Why humans would use other humans to do such a thing ?! ”

**Human** : “You know Puro, you might Idealize humans too much, like you, there is different behaviour, but those scientists, I think they were using them to cure a virus… I may be one of those testing subjects that they used for their experimentation... That’s disgusting…”

**Puro** : “But what kind of virus wanted them to cure ? Puro never heard of any virus since he was here.”

**Human** : “Maybe your species was the virus… It could be logic, the experiment, the fact that your species assimilated other life forms to turn them into one of them and the lock down, for me it might be logical to conclude that your species is the virus that we humans tried to eradicate...”

**Puro** : “You… You mean that Puro is a dangerous virus for the Human ?!” Puro said panicked.

**Human** : “Well that’s the theory, but it’s not official as I don’t have all the informations to explain anything, plus if your species was indeed the virus who was the first infected, I’ve been with you for a moment and I didn’t turn into a creature and you turn people into one of you by assimilating them… That’s not what I call properly a virus...”

**Puro** : “I’m naturally a threat to the Human...” Puro was mumbling in paranoia, without having listened to any word of the Human.

**Human** : “Snap out of it partner ! You’re not a threat to me, remember our promise ? It’s just speculation, you are no virus to me !” He said, lecturing Puro while shaking him by the fur of his cheeks.

**Puro** : “Human please let my cheeks go… Puro is awake and quite uncomfortable with that… If you want to touch Puro’s fur, Puro allows you to touch his tail but not his cheek...”

**Human** : “Oh ! Huh sorry...” He said letting go of Puro's cheeks.

Further after exploring the hydraulic station.

**Puro** : “Puro hates water, it makes Puro’s fur soaked wet !” Puro said, holding his tail to not let it mop up the floor.

**Human** : “Yeah same… I might catch a cold...”

**Puro** : “It looks like where we came from or Puro are crazy ?”

**Human** : “Yeah you actually right… We’ve just got back to the starting point...”

**Puro** : “We are stuck again… Puro don’t want to stay here or Puro will transform into wet mop”

**Human** : “There might be another way, but It mean that we have to swim across this pool and I don’t trust this, if we get attacked while we are in this, we’ll probably be unable to defend ourself...”

**Puro** : “And Puro will end up entirely wet...”

**Human** : “Not necessarily entirely, the water level should reach my waist but still I’ll be unable to run, if I get caught I’m done...”

**Puro** : “Puro definitively hates pool...”

The Human threw a chair to the water to see if any reaction would appear, but it was calm, maybe too calm…

Then he threw another chair, it seems like the water level is not regular everywhere and still, even if there were no reaction in the water, the Human was not really trusting this pool, something was fishy, but what.

Puro started to be impatient to leave this place, not fully understanding what the Human was doing.

It’s like time has stopped for Puro to make a choice…  
  


_It's time for the reader to leave in comment which choice Puro need to make :_

  
**1) Take the Human on your shoulder and run across fast as possible** ( We need to cross this pool safely as possible, if the Human is on my shoulder, there’s no danger for him, I’ll maybe get wet but the faster we’re out of here, the faster Puro will dry.)

**2) Go first and then let the Human get across behind you** ( I should go first, in that case, if there’s no danger, the Human could follow me just after.)

**3) Wait for the Human to figure out something** ( I don’t want to go through this pool, Puro’s fur will be soaked wet ! The Human will find a solution to this situation...)

**4) Ask the Human to go across first while Puro will defend him** ( We need to find a solution or we will be stuck here… The Human could cross the pool while Puro will be ready to throw some chair at any danger that could harm the human !)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the votes will be taken into account few days after the first vote.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is still being corrected
> 
> Previously the votes ended up to :  
> 2) Go first and then let the Human get across behind you ( I should go first, in that case, if there’s no danger, the Human could follow me just after.)

* * *

  
The Human was looking at the waterpool suspiciously not really ready to make a decision to go any further.

Puro was standing, looking at the Human struggling to find out how to go across this pool of water without any danger.   
But Puro wanted to be useful to the Human, if there’s any danger for the Human in this water, he thinks if he was going first that will keep the Human safe until they see if there’s indeed a danger to him in the water.   
Puro made his decision, he’ll be brave and show the Human that he’s not a burden for him, with that in mind Puro steps forward and starts to walk in the water even if he doesn’t want his fur to be soaked in water.

**Human** : “What are you doing Puro ! Come back here ! It's maybe dangerous !” The Human shouted at Puro when he saw him going in the pool of water.

**Puro** : “Don’t worry Human, Puro will deal with any danger in this water so the Human can go across safely.”

**Human** : “Please Puro don’t be stupid you won’t be able to--” He said before spotting some bubble going toward Puro, “Puro ! Watch out !”

But before Puro could look from where the threat could come from, a monster looking like a shark pounced on Puro, dragging him underwater.   
Puro was too surprised to react properly, once he was underwater, Puro fought back against the shark monster who was dragging him deep down the water pool, at some point Puro got rid of the shark monster and tried to swim back to the surface.

But the more he tried to get to the surface the more his vision started to get blurry, Puro was slowly losing consciousness, he was almost at the surface but his vision slowly started to fade to black.   
Feeling his body not responding anymore, Puro closed his eyes and started to hear a voice, it was the Human voice calling him, but It was to late, the final though in Puro’s head was a shame to not have helped the Human to get out of this complexe, almost like he broke the promise he made with him…

  
  


**Human** : “Puro ! Puro fuck ! Please come back !” The Human was saying in panic trying to reanimate Puro applying pressure on his chests to make him breath again, “I swear if you fucking dumbass if you die on me I’ll…”

Puro was hearing the voice of his partner, his vision blurry, he didn’t fully realise what was happening.   
Suddenly Puro started to cough and spit water from his mouth, slowly coming back to the living world.

**Human** : “That’s it Puro ! Come on buddy ! Come back to me !”

Slowly Puro started to regain consciousness feeling the Human pressuring his chests, slowly fully opening his eyes to see the face of the Human who was looking like he was really worried, his hair was all wet and dripping with water on Puro’s face.

**Puro** : “Human ?” Puro said, confused not remembering that much of what happened after he drowned.

**Human** : “Puro ! Are you ok ?!” He said, helping Puro to sit a little.

**Puro** : “I guess… I’m alright but.. What happe--”

Puro didn’t finish his phrase that the Human punch him in the guts.

**Puro** : “Human ?! What did you hit Puro for ?!” Puro said shocked.

**Human** : “Because you deserve it you idiot ! did you think of the consequences of your actions ?!”

**Puro** : “Puro wanted the Human to be safe… Puro wanted the Human to be safe...”

**Human** : “Safe ? Safe ?! And what about you dummy ?! I thought that we were in the same boat ?! That we were going to get out of here together ?! But no ! You stupid monster decided that your life doesn’t have any value ! But it has value for me ! You were the first to claim that you didn’t want to be alone anymore but you’re able to sacrifice yourself like that ?! Didn’t you think that maybe I don’t want to feel alone too ?! You are a selfish asshole ! What would happen to me if I had lost my only friend ?!” The Human said, slowly getting emotional, hugging Puro against him.

**Puro** : “Friend ?! Human… Puro is sorry, I was only thinking of your safety… But Puro didn’t see this like that… I would never leave the Human alone… Human ? Are you crying ?”

**Human** : “I’m not crying ! It’s water dripping from my hair...”

Puro looked around and noticed that they were somewhere they didn’t go before.

  
**Puro** : “Where are we ? How did you manage to get me out of the water with the shark monster in it ?”

**Human** : “When I saw you getting up to the surface inert I panicked… I didn’t think that much of a safe solution so I took the big computer screen on the desk and then I baited the shark monster to break the screen on his face, then while he was recovering, I swam across the pool taking you with me. I dragged you to what was a safe place and I started to reanimate you… You have a lot of chances to not have drowned in this pool… And I had one of luck that there’s not another shark monster...”

**Puro** : “I… I don’t know what to say Human… Thank you for saving me...”

**Human** : “Well I don’t let a friend behind.” The Human said getting up and lending a hand to Puro.

**Puro** : “You really see Puro as a friend now Human ? I’m really glad about it… Puro is happy to have a best friend !” Puro said joyfully, taking the hand lent by the Human to stand up. 

**Human** : “Yeah I guess we can say that we trust each other no ? Our relationship might have grown a little bit crescendo but I appreciate your presence and to be fair I found you really friendly since I encountered you. I had just a trust issue because of your species trying to assimilate me… But now we can say that we are friends, if you don’t have any objections...”

**Puro** : “Puro don’t have any objection !” Puro said enthusiastically.

Seeing Puro that enthusiast about their growing friendship make the Human smile, he was happy to have him by his side, happy to have someone to trust.   
But The Human was still worried about Puro, the way he acted for making him safe made the Human feel really guilty, Puro could have drowned in this pool or even worse, now that he’s out of danger the Human feel more close to Puro like this event of almost losing show him how much he cared about his partner.   
  


After a little rest, the two friends walked through the facility to find where this journey will lead them, Puro was defending the Human against the little white slimy monster, eating them like nothing while the Human was little bit grossed, on his side the Human was doing his possible to figure out how to not get stuck or cornered by those monster, he had always a plan to make those encounter less painful for him as for Puro.

But during their adventure, the Human stopped a big computer who seemed to be on, on top of that a folder was already open on the screen, a folder called ‘Archives’.   
Intrigued, the Human started to open files and read the archives.

At the same time Puro turned around realizing that the Human had stopped to look the giant computer.

**Puro** : “Human ? Did you find something interesting ?” Puro said watching the Human focused on the screen of the computer.

But the Human didn’t answer, he was too focused to even pay attention, so Puro came at him but the closer he was the closer he could see in the look of the Human that something was wrong.

**Puro** : “Human you seem really pale… Are you alright ?”

The Human started to giggle nervously with a tense smile and suddenly he started to punch a multiple time the keyboard, his face slowly turning to sadness before ending up on his knees, crying in front of Puro.

**Puro** : “Human ! What’s happening to you please answer me !” Puro said in panic and confused.

**Human** : “There’s no point… Why do I want to get out of here…” he said crying and looking at Puro.

Puro was confused to see his friend breaking like this on his knees, Puro looked at the files opened by the Human on monitor, he couldn’t read it really well but some words that he read were not really happy words : “...virus….disease spreading fast….No one left outside…the human race is doomed… we failed….extinct...”, the rest of the archives turn up to be the journal of the scientist leader who was testing serum in this facility, he ended up writing a few lines to explain that he was sorry for everything… It looked like a suicidal letter…

**Puro** : “I’m… Human, I'm sorry about that...” Puro said getting on his knees to hold the Human, patting his head gently to calm him.

**Human** : “I was stuck here for more than six years Puro ! six years ! According to the archives the virus had spread to the entire world in only two years and almost everyone died from this shit in almost half a year… Even if this information is wrong, I’ve awakened three years too late… All my family… All my friends… There’s no point for me to continue...” The Human said crying in despair.

**Puro** : “Human don’t say that… Puro is here for you...” he said trying to reconfort the Human.

**Human** : “I was hoping to leave this place and come back home to see my family, to tell them how much I miss them… But now… Yeah at least I have you Puro… The archives mentioned that your kind is directly linked to the cure of this virus… I might still have this disease too… Puro… Please if you’re really my friend, please assimilate me !”

**Puro** : “What ?! Human have you lost your mind ?!”

**Human** : “Please Puro I’d rather let you do it than another of your kind… I don’t have any reason to leave this place anyway...”

With those words Puro looked straight at the Human before slapping him hard on the cheek.

**Puro** : “Puro is not okay with that Human ! You and I made a promise to each other remember ?! Do you consider me as a friend or am I just another monster that you’ve found on your way ?! Tell me that like this ?! Just after you lectured me about not leaving you alone ?! I won’t let you do that friend, so you’ll leave this place with me even if I have to carry you myself !” Puro said before carrying with difficulty the Human on his shoulder.

The Human didn’t react at all, letting himself be carried like a potato sac on Puro.

Being lectured by Puro like this makes him grind a little smile because of the situation, he looked at his reflection everytime they crossed a mirror, realizing how ridiculous he was and how wrong he was. He still had someone, a friend ready to carry him when his morale is low.

**Human** : “Thank you Puro… You can put me down now...”

**Puro** : “Oh ?! Human is no more sad ?”

**Human** : “Well I’m still sad but yeah… I’m sorry Puro I acted selfish because of despair… Don’t mind what I told you…”

**Puro** : “Is my best friend will promise to Puro to not turn to a downer like before no more ?”

**Human** : “Well even I have some time when I feel really bad… I can’t really promise you to never be sad again...”

**Puro** : “Well Puro is not putting you down Human...”

**Human** : “Don’t be silly dude… Your legs can’t handle much more, put me down...”

**Puro** : “Puro don’t usually lift that much heavy things...”

**Human** : “Are you calling me fat ?!” The Human said, grabbing the tail of Puro.

**Puro** : “Human stop that ! Puro will put you down but stop that !” he said in panic, feeling the Human being too grabby about his tail.

Puro slowly put down the Human before resting a little because of his legs.

**Human** : “Thank you for putting me down… And thank you for all you did to me… You were right, I promise that we will get out of here together. So I’ll keep that promise and see what will happen after...”

**Puro** : “Puro don’t want the Human to be sad… I don’t want my only friend leaving me like the one who left the archives behind him… Human as friend I want you to promise me to never leave me...”

**Human** : “You know I can’t really promise you to never leave you… Things happen that I can’t really control… And sometimes it’s good to let people fly away, you can’t keep them with you forever... But I can promise you that you’ll stay forever in my heart as a good friend Puro, I’ve never encountered such a dedicated entity so insistent on friendship things.” he said smiling.

**Puro** : “Forever in your heart ? But Puro is not sure to have a heart inside his chest...” Puro said touching his chest to try to feel his heartbeat.

**Human** : “Well… Maybe you don’t have the organ itself, but you have feelings so metaphorically a heart, you catch the thing ?”

**Puro** : “I guess so.”

**Human** : “Well I can promise you that whatever happens I’ll always try my best to come back see my monster friend. But for that we have to reach an exit right ? Let's finish this journey together. Puro I’ve slowed us for to long now.”

**Puro** : “Let them fly away… I’ll keep you in my heart… You’ll always come back...”

Those words and the significance of it was new to Puro who wanted so badly to have a friend that he never thought of what friendship really is, is having a friend meant to keep him by his side forever ?   
So much thought was going through the head of Puro, did he make the good choice ? Will he make a good one ? What is a good choice anyway ? Friendship is more deep and complicated than he imagined at first…

The Human and Puro walked a long time finding only dead end and dangerous territory, without any other choice or solution, they had to choose to go try the danger by crossing a territory of white latex beasts.   
With no other safe option, the plan was simple, run until they find a safe place.   
Puro decided to lead the way as a natural predator to the white beasts he will try to lure a lot of them to give the Human a safe way.

The plan was working perfectly until the Human realised that Puro was holded by one of those white latex beasts.

While Puro was struggling with his opponent he shouted at the Human to go on without him, that he would catch him back, but the Human was too stubborn and came back charging with a pipe who lent right in the face of the white latex beast.   
Puro free from the white latex beast he took the hand of his friend and ran away with him.

Few meters away they saw an old rusty footbridge, it was the only opportunity they had so they ran like hell to it.

The footbridge was crossing above the emptiness and every step felt like something was wrong, they both started to hear a distinctive metallic squealing sound coming from behind them, they looked behind them, the white latex beast didn’t dare to follow them but the footbridge started collapsing.

The Human ran behind Puro as fast as possible only a few steps away from the door but in the process he tripped, Puro reached the door and turned his back to see his friend trying to get up.

It’s like time has stopped for Puro to make a choice…   
  


_ It's time for the reader to leave in comment which choice Puro need to make : _

  
**1) Open the Rusty door** ( The door is all rusty ! I’ll need a good shoulder bash to open it, I just need to hope that the Human gets up fast and joins me !)

**2) Help the Human to get up** ( I need to help him get up as fast as possible or he might fall ! )

  
**3) Save the Human from the fall** ( There’s no time, the footbridge is collapsing too fast ! I need to protect my friend at any cost ! )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the votes will be taken into account few days after the first vote.


End file.
